dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 60
May 19, 2016 Celestial AM Update Improvements have been made to Celestial powers to reduce how often combo powers will be disrupted. Additionally, a 3-second grace period has been added to allow players to get back into the Advanced Mechanic after a disruption. Vendor 00 Update The style vendor has been updated with style sets from more recent Episodes. This is the vendor that allows players to acquire styles from vendor gear they did not acquire on-level. The styles are only available after they have outleveled the gear. Marketplace – New Booster Bundle! Available for a limited time on the Marketplace, this pack features a Style Reward Box that gives you a chance to get the rare Cosmic Material, a new Blue or Purple Solar Aura, or a Yellow, Pink, Purple, Cyan or Green Glimmering Aura! Also includes 150 Replay Badges, two Total Recovery Kits, a Proto Repair Bot, a Radar Enhancer, and an R&D Scanner. 4-Player Alerts Phantom Zone *Pets should be able to follow the player without getting stuck partway through the map Appearance Items Vendor 00 has a new shipment of items for the following style sets if your character's combat rating is high enough: *Scion of Ion *Disciple of Parallax *Amazon Strategos *Insect Colonist *Parademon Sentry *Shepherd of Adara *Avatar of Ophidian *Themysciran Battlesuit *Bewitching Battlesuit Duos Riverside Hotel *Final boss should no longer be able to be fully defeated until after he goes into his bubbled phase and comes out of it. Feats *The Hired Gun and Bounty Hunter feats have been corrected so that players can complete them by defeating the appropriate enemies, rather than players needing to complete the missions. This should allow anyone who was unable to complete one of these feats to proceed. *The feats in the Contacts feat category will now run a check on login to ensure those that have completed the appropriate side quests receive proper credit. Loot *Teleportation Generator Mods have been added back to instance loot tables! *Fixed issue where players had to roll against each other for Ethereal Dust and Magic Missives. Fortress of Solitude: Power Core *Supergirl, Bizarro, and Power Girl should now have choice loot hooked up. Riverfront Center *Increased the chance to get gear from Brainiac Guardian MK-XXII. Powers Munitions Chain Gun *Fixed issues with pushback effects that were too small to fully control other players but would stop their combos Celestial *Multi-Input Celestial Combos now have extra movement resistance during the transition animation. *The advanced mechanic input window for using Celestial Combos has been extended to 3 seconds to allow for time to recover from control effects. Mental *While in PvP having cycles of Resonance will no longer trigger power regen. Research and Development Plans for old soder cola versions were accidentally re-introduced with the Loot Choice changes. These plans will no longer drop: *Plans: Soder Cola Prime *Plans: Soder Cola Max *Plans: Soder Cola Remix *Plans: Soder Cola Zero *Plans: Soder Cola Next *Plans: Soder Cola Lime *Plans: Soder Cola Ultra Rewards *Weekly Award Boxes now have a chance to grant you 6 Soder Cola Extremes instead of 1. *Monthly Award Boxes now have a chance to grant you 12 Soder Cola Extremes instead of 1. Spring Seasonal *Updated the Festival Crown to be called the Spring Festival Crown to match the style name. Also updated the "For Botany!" feat description so that it references the correct item names. *The Envirotech Biologist vs. Spring Pheromone Victim encounters have been adjusted so that the KO icon will correctly disappear when no more progress can be made by either heroes or villains. Vendors *Fixed a bug where players could see items in on the “Character Creation” Vendor that they could not use. Category:Game Update